This invention relates to multi-pack carriers and, in particular, to a paperboard carrier with a new tab formation which enables the carrier to carry a plurality of heavy bottles, i.e. a six-pack of one-liter glass bottles, a six-pack of two-liter PET bottles, etc., or to carry a plurality of bottles which have substantially no neck and hence no take-out bead, such as fragrance bottles, shampoo bottles, etc.
Multi-pack carriers have long been available to facilitate the carrying of bottles or the like so that customers can buy containers of beverages or other items in packages. Most of these carriers currently available are basket type carriers. Basket carriers are difficult to stack on the shelves in stores.
Flat or planar carriers and sleeve carriers overcome the manufacturing and stacking difficulties of basket carriers. Numerous types of such carriers have been developed. Examples of such carriers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,590,776, and 5,845,776 and co-pending application Ser. No. 951,885 filed Oct. 16, 1997, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,876, all three of which are incorporated herein by reference. These carriers work exceedingly well for both glass and plastic bottles. However, the construction of the carriers prevents them from effectively carrying a plurality of heavy bottles. Routinely, they can carry up-to twelve pounds of product. A six pack of two-liter glass or PET bottles, on the other hand can weigh as much as, or more than, twenty-four pounds. Further, the carriers disclosed in those applications rely on a projection, lip, or cap above the shoulder of the bottle which can be engaged by the carrier's tab to hold the bottle in the carrier. However, plastic bottles such as fragrance bottles, shampoo bottles, etc. typically do not have a neck area. The cap of the bottle comes down to a point spaced only slightly above the bottle's shoulder. This small space does not provide an area which can be gripped or engaged by any carrier currently available.
Warehouse stores, such as Sams Clubs, BJ's, Cosco's, and some retail stores sell items, such as soda, water, shampoo, fragrances, etc., in bulk quantities. Such stores have created a demand for carriers which will hold a plurality of the larger (i.e., one and two-liter) glass and plastic bottles and a plurality of the fragrance or shampoo type bottles, so that they can more easily stock their shelves with bulk items.